Recent development in military and civil air surveillance, tracking of object from air, weather modification like applications have emerged an enormous market potential for autonomous Unmanned Aerial Vehicles (UAVs). On board avionics system development is the most challenging part in an UAV system other than the challenge of small aerodynamics structure and software optimization. Autonomous UAV system comprises of an avionics system, aerodynamic structure with engine and peripherals, sensors, actuators and power system. A payload system is integrated to the avionics system, which is application specific. On board avionics system development is the most challenging part in an UAV system other than the challenge of small aerodynamics structure and software optimization.
A sophisticated and complex embedded system in the avionics demand not only system complexity but also adds weight and cost to the UAV system. The major constraints in an UAV avionics system design and development is the cost, weight, size and reliability. An efficient and reliable avionics system demand more cost and compromises in technical capability. The design challenges in such cases are the integration of multiple sensors to the onboard system, switching between modes of operations, communication protocol between onboard and ground station, and distribution of power among the sub system to meet the requirement of long mission endurance.